Twins of Kuroko
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: Kuroko Izaya membuat Seijuurou benar-benar cemburu / "Terserah apapun permintaanmu itu, Seijuurou-kun. Tapi tentu saja aku punya syarat." / "Aku akan jujur tentang semuanya, Tetsuya." / Kemunculan kakak kembar Kuroko di tengah hubungan khusus tanpa status antara Kuroko dan Akashi. Last chapter Update. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seorang remaja bersurai _baby blue _berjalan melewati deretan bangunan di sepanjang jalan. Sesekali langkahnya terhenti untuk sejenak mengamati bangunan-bangunan tertentu. Seperti yang saat ini dilakukannya. Sebuah bayangan bangunan bertuliskan SMP Teikou memantul di kedua iris yang senada dengan rambutnya.

Tersentak karena merasa teringat sesuatu, kedua iris langit musim panas itu melihat beberapa digit angka yang tertera di layar ponsel hitam miliknya yang barusan ia buka flipnya, yang tidak lain adalah waktu saat itu.

"Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama berjalan-jalan."

Dengan tubuh mungilnya –tidak, itu dulu, kini tubuhnya sudah bertambah tinggi meski hanya beberapa centi- remaja tersebut melanjutkan langkah kakinya, menuju sekolah barunya, SMA Seirin.

#

"Eh? Bukankah itu Kurokocchi ssu? Sejak kapan dia memanjangkan rambutnya?" seorang remaja bersurai kuning berbalut seragam khas Kaijou bertanya pada senpai yang berjalan bersamanya ketika melihat sesosok yang seperti dikenalnya.

Senpai yang diajaknya bicara menoleh mengikuti pandangan si kouhai. "Kurasa...tubuhnya juga terlihat tidak semungil dulu." Kemudian remaja bersurai hitam itu segera menyahut sebelum si kouhai berteriak memanggil si remaja bersurai _baby blue_ itu di seberang jalan. "Ikou yo...kita bisa terlambat!"

"Chotto~ aku ingin melempar cium pada Kurokocchi ssu~"

Dan sebuah tendangan mendarat di punggung si surai kuning itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berteriak seperti orang kesurupan begitu!"

#

"Oi, oi, Shin-chan, bukankah itu Kuroko?" seorang remaja yang sedang mengayuh sepeda dengan sebuah gerobak mengekor dibelakangnya menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Remaja bersurai hijau yang duduk di dalam gerobak sambil membawa sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk burger itu ikut menoleh. "Kuroko tidak mungkin setinggi itu dan tidak mungkin memiliki rambut gondrong seperti itu nanodayo."

"Rambut dan mata biru muda itu jelas miliknya," si surai hitam berbalut jaket oranye di atas sepeda itu masih mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Kalau begitu panggil saja jika ingin memastikannya nodayo," balas si surai hijau yang berseragam sama bertuliskan Shutoku.

"A...ano...dia sudah menghilang seperti biasanya."

#

"Tetsu?" seorang remaja pria bersurai biru tua menghentikan langkahnya dan mengelap segenang air mata di pelupuk matanya karena habis menguap. "Ini bukan jalan tercepat untuk menuju Seirin, kan?"

"Hee~ sejak kapan Tetsu-kun jadi segondrong itu? Dan tubuhnya itu! Dia jadi terlihat lebih tinggi." Gadis bersurai pink yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depan pria tadi menimpali.

"Dia memang lebih tinggi dari biasanya."

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, si pria berkulit tan berseragam khas Touou itu menoleh untuk sekedar melihat keadaan teman sejak kecilnya itu. Dan ia berhasil dibuat kaget hingga terlonjak ke belakang karena si gadis kini memandang orang yang dipanggilnya Tetsu tadi dengan mata berbinar-binar serta pancaran bintang-bintang di sekelilingnya.

"Bukankah Tetsu-kun jadi lebih keren?"

#

"Atsushi, kenapa kita harus main kemari?" tanya seorang remaja dengan surai hitam yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Karena aku rindu Tokyo, Murochin," jawab remaja bersurai ungu dan bertubuh tinggi disebelahnya sambil makan maiubo di tangannya. Namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Bukankah itu Kurochin?"

Si pemilik tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya menoleh mengikuti pandangan temannya.

"Apa dulu ia setinggi itu dan memiliki rambut sepanjang itu?" tanyanya.

Sedang si remaja bersurai ungu berbalut jaket bertuliskan Yosen yang sama dengan temannya tadi hanya mengangkat bahu.

#

Seorang remaja bersurai merah keluar dari sebuah mobil hitam yang terlihat begitu elegan hanya karena sesosok remaja bersurai _baby blue_ memantul di iris scarlet-goldnya.

"Wah, wah, baru saja tiba di Tokyo karena membolos, aku sudah menemukan apa yang kucari."

Namun tiba-tiba seringaian yang sempat mampir di wajah tampannya lenyap. Heterokromnya menyipit.

"Oh, ternyata bukan. Itu bukan yang kucari."

Hingga sosok bersurai langit musim panas itu menghilang di tengah kerumunan kota, pandangan heterokrom milik remaja itu terus membuntutinya.

"Tetsuya harus menjelaskan ini semua."

Kemudian si remaja berbalut jaket khas Rakuzan itu kembali memasuki mobil hitamnya.

#

"Ohayou, hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru," ucap seorang sensei dengan lantang di depan kelas.

"Haah? Murid baru? Dia pindah di tengah-tengah semester begini. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kuroko?" tanya salah seorang remaja bersurai merah kehitaman pada teman yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Biasanya kau hanya peduli saja dengan basket dan makan, Kagami-kun," jawab si remaja bersurai _baby blue_ bermuka datar sedatar tembok itu, menatap teman yang duduk di depannya dengan kedua iris yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Seiring digesernya pintu kelas, seorang remaja bersurai dan bermanik _baby blue_ melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan tak dapat dielak lagi kedua murid yang sempat membicarakannya tadi melebarkan kedua matanya.

Seusai menuliskan namanya di papan tulis, si murid baru itu berbalik. "Ohayou, boku no namae wa... Kuroko Izaya desu. Hajimemashite."

**.**

**.**

"**Twins of Kuroko" by Aragaki Kuga**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke selamanya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : gaje, typo, BL, shounen ai, twin!Kuroko, OOC, alur cepat, dll**

**AkaKuro**

**Rated M, buat jaga-jaga**

**Kalo nggak tertarik silahkan di close, jika penasaran boleh terus **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah? Kuroko ada dua!" ujar Kagami.

"I-Izaya-nii, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sahut Tetsuya, namun bukan kepada Kagami.

"Nii?"

"Hai, Kuroko-kun, kau bisa duduk di..."

"Aku tidak mau kalau tidak di sebelah Tetsuya, sensei," potongnya. Kemudian pria bersurai _baby blue_ itu langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju bangku disebelah murid yang memiliki surai berwarna sama sepertinya.

"Boleh, kan, kita tukar tempat duduk?"

Seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku di sebelah Tetsuya segera mengangguk dengan kikuk dan terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Izaya-nii, kenapa kau mengusir temanku?" tanya Tetsuya setelah orang disebelahnya menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi, namun tetap dengan muka datarnya. "Dan kenapa Izaya-nii tidak bilang akan sekolah di sini?"

"Aku tidak mengusirnya, Tetsuya. Aku hanya bertukar tempat duduk dengannya," balas Izaya sambil tersenyum. "Dan aku ingin memberimu kejutan, makanya aku tidak bilang akan sekolah disini. Memangnya kau sama sekali tak berpikir bahwa bisa saja aku di sekolah yang sama denganmu?"

"Oi, Kuroko, apa maksud semua ini?" Akhirnya Kagami tidak kuat menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Aah, kau teman basket yang sering diceritakan Tetsuya?" sahut Izaya memotong. "Perkenalkan, aku kakak kembar Tetsuya."

Kedua manik ruby Kagami menyipit. _Dia orang yang banyak bicara, berlawanan sekali dengan Kuroko_. Ucap Kagami dalam hati. _Selain itu, aku merasa auranya mirip seseorang, terasa mengintimidasi. Dan bagaimana ia bisa lebih tinggi dari Kuroko? Padahal mereka kembar. Apa dia berandalan? Ia sengaja tidak memotong rambutnya, ya?_ Batin Kagami masih menganalisis.

"Jangan menganalisisku seperti itu, Kagami-kun," ucap Izaya datar.

Kagami terlonjak. _Sungguh, orang ini mirip seseorang. Siapa ya?_

Di sisi lain, seorang remaja bersurai merah darah menyeringai membaca sebuah tulisan yang tertera di suatu bangunan sekolah. SMA Seirin.

#

Jam istirahat...

Tetsuya sedikit tersentak dan dengan segera ia merogoh saku celananya, mencari sebuah ponsel yang baru saja bergetar. Setelah ditemukan dan dikeluarkan dari saku, dibukanya flip ponsel biru muda itu.

Tetsuya menghela nafas tepat seusai ia membaca pesan singkat yang barusan diterimanya. Ia menoleh pada sang cahaya dan kakak kembarnya, untung keduanya tidak melihat saat helaan nafas lolos dari mulut Tetsuya. Dan ia kembali menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kagami-kun, aku tidak ikut jam pelajaran setelah ini. Tolong sampaikan pada sensei, tiba-tiba aku merasa tak enak badan."

Kagami memandang sang bayangan sejenak. "Baiklah, Kuroko. Perlu kutemani ke ruang kesehatan?" tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu, Kagami-kun."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya?" tanya Izaya yang sedari tadi mendengarkan mereka berdua.

"Aku hanya akan istirahat sebentar, Izaya-nii."

"Tidak ingin kutemani?"

"Tidak perlu, Izaya-nii." Tetsuya mengulang jawabannya pada Kagami tadi. "Izaya-nii murid baru, sebaiknya menyesuaikan diri dengan kelas ini dulu."

Setelah keluar dari kelas, Tetsuya segera menuju ruang kesehatan. Namun setibanya ia didepan pintu putih dengan papan menggantung diatasnya bertuliskan 'UKS' tersebut, Tetsuya hanya melewatinya. Kakinya terus melangkah membawanya ke tangga yang menuju ke atas, dan berakhir di atap sekolah.

Dibukanya pintu atap dan segera ditutupnya kembali. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan kedua iris biru langitnya menangkap sepasang kaki yang terlihat di balik sebuah tembok. Tanpa ragu, Tetsuya pun berjalan menghampiri ke arah si pemilik kaki.

"Apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan disini?"

Si pemilik kaki duduk menyandar tembok sambil memejamkan matanya. Surai merahnya bergoyang diterpa angin. Beberapa detik kemudian seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan scarlet-gold di kedua bola matanya.

"Kalau tak ingin menemuimu, aku tak akan disini, Tetsuya." Sang mantan kapten basket Teikou yang memiliki _the emperor eyes_, siapa lagi kalai bukan Akashi Seijuurou, menutup flip ponsel merah yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya. "Dan aku senang karena kau langsung membalas pesanku."

Tanpa memberi balasan, sebuah helaan nafas kembali lolos dari mulut Tetsuya. Ia ikut duduk di sebelah mantan kaptennya tersebut.

"Bukankah ini masih jam sekolah, Akashi-kun?"

"Aku membolos. Lalu aku kemari untuk menemuimu." Kemudian Akashi mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada dagu Tetsuya, menghadapkan wajah pucatnya tepat ke arah wajah Akashi. "Apa kita bisa bermain sekarang, Tetsuya?"

Mengerti maksud orang di depannya, seketika wajah Tetsuya serasa memanas. Tetsuya terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya sebuah helaan nafas yang keempat kembali meluncur dari mulutnya. "Kau selalu tanpa basa-basi, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersenyum menang. Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung dilahapnyabibir ranum Tetsuya. Sementara Tetsuya sendiri pasrah menghadapi perlakuan sang seme. Dimulai dari ciuman hangat yang lembut, hingga ciuman panas dari Akashi. Hanya dengan sedikit mendorongkan lidahnya di antara kedua bibir Tetsuya, Akashi langsung berhasil meloloskan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Tetsuya seolah menyentil sebuah tameng yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Satu persatu diabsennya deretan gigi Tetsuyanya. Dan tak lupa si _emperor eyes_ itu mengajak lidah ukenya untuk menari bersama.

Tenggelam dalam permainan Akashi, Tetsuya merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyusup ke balik kemeja sekolahnya secara tiba-tiba, tangan Akashi tentunya. Sama sekali tak dirasakannya kapan Akashi menarik kemejanya hingga keluar dari celana panjangnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, remaja bersurai merah itu mengakhiri sesi ciumannya karena kebutuhan akan stok oksigen. Benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya terputus seiring Akashi menjauhkan wajahnya.

Namun bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya kalau puas hanya dengan itu. Bibirnya kembali menjelajah ke perpotongan leher Tetsuya dan meninggalkan warna merah kesukaannya disana, menandakan bahwa Tetsuya adalah miliknya. Tangannya tentu tak akan berhenti di balik kemeja Seirin Tetsuya. Dan kini dua jari Akashi memainkan tonjolan sensitif disana yang sudah dibuatnya menegang.

"Inikah yang kau maksud tak enak badan, Tetsuya?"

Kedua iris _baby blue_ dan heterokrom yang semula menutup kini terbuka dan membulat sempurna. Dihentikannya aktivitas yang masih menyisakan kekurangpuasan itu. Kini, seorang remaja bermanik _baby blue_ berdiri tegap didepan kedua insan yang belum selesai akan kegiatannya tersebut.

"I...izaya-nii..." panggil Tetsuya terbata-bata.

Manik belang Akashi menyipit. "Kau yang mirip Tetsuya yang kutemukan tadi."

"Oh, kau sudah bertemu denganku. Tapi kau belum mengenalku Akashi Seijuurou," balas si kakak kembar Tetsuya itu. "Akan kuberitahu seperti apa diriku apalagi ketika melihat dirimu melahap Tetsuyaku di depan kedua mata ini."

_Tetsuya sudah mengenalkanku padanya_, batin si tuan muda Seijuurou itu. _Dia juga posesif rupanya_.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

(A/N)

Astaga ternyata ini fic masih pendek banget... -_-

Nggak aku baca ulang, maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

Ini pertama kali author bikin multichapter, mohon bantuannya. Dan sampai sekarang author sama sekali belum kepikiran tentang endingnya mau gimana, chapter selanjutnya mau gimana pun belum ada bayangan. Ada sih, tapi penuh bayangan lemon (maafkan kemesuman akut author)

Dan maaf sekali lagi karena author tiba-tiba saja mengalami WB, mungkin karena itu fic ini terlalu cepat dihentikan... -.-"

Dan semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih baik. Mohon saran dan kritiknya.

Thanks for RnR, minna... ^.^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Kenapa harus ada takdir?_

_Takdir yang membuatku tidak pernah bisa mendapat apa yang kuinginkan_

_Dan membuat kita tak akan pernah bisa bersama_

_Kenapa harus ada ikatan yang disebut saudara?_

"Aku hanya akan istirahat sebentar, Izaya-nii."

Izaya terdiam sejenak. Dipandangnya si adik kembar, wajah datarnya masih sama seperti lima tahun lalu. "Tidak ingin kutemani?"

"Tidak perlu, Izaya-nii. Izaya-nii murid baru, sebaiknya menyesuaikan diri dengan kelas ini dulu."

Kedua iris _baby blue_ Izaya terus terpaku pada punggung Tetsuya, hingga sosoknya menghilang dari kelas. Si putra sulung Kuroko menautkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Ada rasa gelisah menghantuinya.

SREKK...

Suara pintu yang dibuka seorang sensei membuyarkan lamunan Izaya. Makin kesal. Ia semakin kesal dengan rasa gelisah itu. Pelajaran yang diterangkan tak ada satupun yang masuk ke otaknya. Tak tahan lagi, Izaya berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Sensei, saya izin ke toilet."

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari senseinya, Izaya keluar dari kelas. Dengan tampang datarnya, ia melangkah tenang menuju ruang kesehatan. Izin ke toilet hanyalah alasan yang ia berikan agar diizinkan keluar kelas. Dibukanya pintu putih itu, mencari sosok yang ingin ditemuinya. Namun, hanya angin yang berhembus serta tirai yang tersibak gara-gara angin yang didapatinya.

Ditutupnya kembali pintu itu. _Tetsuya punya maksud lain_, pikirnya. Ia kembali membawa langkahnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan kosong itu. Dan langkah itu bukannya membawanya kembali ke kelas, malah semakin menjauhi kelas. Ia melewati koridor yang terlihat semakin sepi dan agak gelap. Hingga akhirnya suatu tempat terlintas di kepalanya.

Sambil mempercepat langkah, kedua manik langit musim panasnya mencari jalan menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Dan tiba-tiba pandangannya tersita oleh satu pintu diujung beberapa anak tangga. Ia berjalan menaiki beberapa anak tangga itu dan membuka pintunya dengan perlahan. Seketika, cahaya dan angin yang berhembus menerpanya. Ini tempat yang ia cari dan dirindukannya ketika masih di sekolahnya yang lama. Ditutupnya kembali pintu di belakangnya sangat perlahan. Dan kedua iris biru mudanya menangkap dua pasang kaki di balik suatu tembok.

Kedua iris biru muda itu menyipit. Dihampirinya pemilik kedua pasang kaki itu. Dan ia membelalak menyaksikan pemandangan yang baru saja terpantul di kedua bola matanya. Tetsuyanya sedang diraba-raba oleh pria lain berambut merah. Dan seragam yang dikenakannya jelas bukan seragam Seirin. Siapa itu? Siapa yang sedang bersama Tetsuyanya? Siapa laki-laki bersurai merah yang kini tengah mencumbu si adik kembarnya?

"Inikah yang kau maksud tak enak badan, Tetsuya?"

Tanpa sadar kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Izaya. Dilihatnya kedua insan yang sedang duduk di depannya itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, menoleh dan menatapnya yang tengah berdiri di tengah cahaya matahari, membuat kedua remaja yang dipergokinya menyipitkan mata karena silau.

Bertatapan dengan sepasang heterokrom, Izaya ingat adiknya pernah bercerita tentang Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi ia hanya sekedar bercerita, tidak pernah menceritakannya sejauh ini. Siapa sebenarnya Akashi Seijuurou itu? Apa dia menjalin hubungan dengan Tetsuya?

"Kau yang mirip Tetsuya yang kutemukan tadi."

Ucapan si Akashi Seijuurou itu memecah pikiran Izaya. Rupanya Tetsuya tidak pernah menceritakan tentang sang kakak kembar.

"Oh, kau sudah bertemu denganku." Dalam hati Izaya terkekeh, namun sinis. "Tapi kau belum mengenalku, Akashi Seijuurou. Akan kuberitahu seperti apa diriku ketika melihat dirimu melahap Tetsuyaku di depan kedua mata ini."

Oh, bukankah ucapannya itu cukup posesif?

**.**

**.**

"**Twins of Kuroko" by Aragaki Kuga**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke selamanya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : gaje, typo, BL, shounen ai, twin!Kuroko, OOC, alur cepat, dll**

**AkaKuro**

**Rated T, buat sementara**

**Kalo nggak tertarik silahkan di close, jika penasaran boleh terus **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Izaya berjalan melewati koridor yang sedikit-sedikit dikenalnya, yang tak lain adalah jalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya, mengingat kejadian ketika di atap sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu...

Izaya masih menatap tajam pada sosok berkepala merah di depannya. Kemudian si tuan muda Akashi itu berdiri, membalas tatapannya. Oh, bahkan tingginya belum bisa menyamai tinggi si kepala _baby blue_ itu.

Sebuah rasa gelisah menyerang si putra bungsu Kuroko. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan sifat kakaknya? Bukankah Izaya memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat karena mereka kembar? Dipandangnya kedua orang berbeda tinggi yang sedang berdiri berhadapan di depannya itu. Ia masih ingat, jika Izaya hanya menatap lawannya tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, itu menandakan bahwa ia kesal. Dan kini Izaya berlaku seperti itu pada Akashi.

Akashi sedikit mendongak. Siapa sebenarnya orang asing di depannya yang begitu mirip dengan Tetsuya? Apa dia kakaknya? "Siapa dia, Tetsuya?" tanpa merasa canggung sedikitpun, Akashi bertanya.

Yang ditanya terdiam sejenak sambil memandang objek yang ditanyakan, namun kedua iris _baby blue_ milik kakak kembarnya masih terpaku pada heterokrom Akashi. "Dia Kuroko Izaya, kakak kembarku, Akashi-kun."

Kedua kelopak mata Akashi sedikit melebar. Kembar? Mereka kembar? Kenapa Tetsuya tak pernah menceritakannya? Dan bagaimana Kuroko Izaya yang nyatanya sebagai saudara kembar Kuroko Tetsuya bisa lebih tinggi? Bahkan tinggi Akashi masih sedikit di bawahnya.

Akashi dan Izaya masih tenggelam dalam pandangan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya kedua pasang bola mata yang saling terpaku itu terputus kala Akashi membungkuk di depan Izaya, membuat kedua pasang iris _baby blue_ yang masih memandangnya sedikit melebar.

"Boku wa Akashi Seijuurou desu," Akashi memperkenalkan diri. "Saya...menyukai Tetsuya, namun saat ini kami belum berstatus apapun. Tapi saya berjanji dan menjamin kebahagiaan Tetsuya hingga masa depan nanti. Saya...mohon restunya."

Kelopak mata Izaya makin melebar. Mereka berencana membangun rumah tangga bersama? Kedua bola mata Izaya bergeser melirik adik kembarnya. Dan pemandangan yang terpantul disana makin membuatnya luluh.

Tetsuya, adik kembarnya yang terkenal akan muka datarnya itu, tersenyum. Bukan senyum biasa, itu senyum kebahagiaan. Untuk pertama kalinya Izaya melihat adiknya tersenyum selain kepadanya dan orangtuanya.

Izaya menyipitkan kedua matanya, menciptakan ekspresi yang tak bisa dibaca. Kemudian, tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun, ia berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Izaya-nii?" panggil Tetsuya, tak mengerti maksud sang kakak.

Sebelum membuka pintu keluar, dengan tangan masih memegang kenop pintu, Izaya menoleh dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, kedua kelopak matanya melebar memamerkan kedua iris biru mudanya. "Menurutmu aku akan merestui kalian?"

Seiring ditutupnya pintu keluar, angin berhembus menerpa si surai merah dan surai biru muda. Kemudian Akashi kembali duduk di samping Tetsuya.

"Aku seperti...melihat diriku yang lain, namun berwujud sepertimu, Tetsuya."

Karena pintu atap belum sepenuhnya ditututp, Izaya masih bisa mendengar suara Akashi melalui hembusan angin.

Kembali ke waktu sekarang, tanpa sadar pintu kelas Izaya sudah di depan mata biru muda itu.

#

"Baiklah, kau akan masuk tim pertama dalam latih tanding dengan Akademi Touou hari ini, Kuroko Izaya," ucapan si pelatih tim basket Seirin, Aida Riko, memecah keheningan di gym Seirin.

"Nani? Apa kau serius, pelatih?" teriakan si ace Seirin, Kagami Taiga, membuat semua yang ada disitu menoleh padanya. "Dia, kan, baru bergabung hari ini?"

"Justru karena dia baru bergabung hari ini, kita akan langsung melihat seperti apa kemampuannya, Kagami." Sang kapten, Hyuuga Junpei, membalas ucapan sang kouhai.

"Tasuketekudasai," tambah si anggota baru yang sedang dibicarakan, Kuroko Izaya.

Mereka pun bergegas menuju Akademi Touou. Setibanya disana, manajer kebanggaan Touou, Momoi Satsuki, menyambut kedatangan mereka di pintu gym.

"Wah, sang pelatih bercup B sudah datang bersama anggota Seirin."

Seketika Hyuga, Izuki, dan Koganei menahan kedua tangan sang pelatih untuk tidak langsung menerkam si manajer bersurai pink itu.

"Tetsu...-kun? Tetsu-kun ada dua!" belum selesai dengan masalahnya, Momoi terkejut melihat kedua Kuroko di depannya.

"Ano...Momoi-san...perkenalkan dia kakak kembarku, Izaya-nii." Menghentikan ocehan si mantan manajer Teiko, Tetsuya maju ke depan.

"Kakak kembar?"

"Ada apa dengan kakak kembar?" seorang remaja bersurai biru tua berkulit tan menyahut dari balik pintu masuk gym. Setelah melihat kedua Kuroko, barulah ia sadar (tumben mikirnya cepet). "Oh, jadi yang tadi pagi aku lihat itu dia, ya?"

"Tampang dan cara bicaramu itu tidak pantas, Aomine Daiki."

Sebuah siku-siku mendarat di dahi si ace Touou. "Darimana kau tahu namaku? Kau memang mirip Tetsu, tapi kenapa ucapan tajammu itu seperti si kapten sadis itu?!"

Dan sebuah gunting melesat dengan cepat dan berhasil memotong dan membuat beberapa helai rambut biru tua jatuh ke lantai. Seketika si pemilik rambut membeku di tempat.

"Tadi kau bilang apa, Daiki?"

"Kapten sa... ah, Akashi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aomine mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi sang mantan kapten.

"Karena aku masih di Tokyo, maka aku putuskan untuk melihat aksi Tetsuya hari ini." Kemudian Akashi melirik pada Izaya yang berdiri di samping Tetsuya. Sebuah senyuman yang tak bisa dibaca mampir di wajahnya. "Dan juga...melihat tampilan perdana saudara kembarnya."

Kuroko Izaya hanya diam sambil membalas tatapan Akashi.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

(A/N)

Fyuuuh... (ngelap dahi)

Ternyata bikin multichap bagi author itu sulit. Terima kasih sudah mau melanjutkan membaca, minna-san.

Maaf di chapter ini belum ada lemonnya. Dan maaf juga kalau updatenya lama, author disibukkan banyak tugas di kehidupan nyata. Sampai-sampai Kuga tidak bisa jadi reader lagi.

Bahkan chapter ini pendek sekali ya. Author buru-buru nyelesaiin di tengah kesibukkan dan berusaha mempersingkat updatenya, tapi ternyata jadi molor. Gomen, gomen (bungkuk-bungkuk)

Dan ini ada balasan review buat reader yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke fic ini.

**KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya**-san : Arigatou, meski author masih bingung alur yang gimana (gomen). Sebelumnya Kuga minta maaf kalau reader-san nggak suka incest, soalnya ini mungkin bisa dibilang Izaya suka sama Tetsuya tapi dia sadar statusnya sebagai saudara.

**Bona Nano**-san : Arigatou, Nano-san. Akashi memang harus greget! Hahah... soal pertarungan antara Akashi dan Izaya, mungkin udah rencana pasti bakal ada, kok. Mungkin Nano-san kalau ada usul boleh..

**Flow . L **-san : Arigatou for review. Maaf sebelumnya author belum tau apa itu incest (karena Kuga masih newbie). Kalau menurut cerita, Izaya memang suka sama si adik kembar, tapi karena mereka saudara kembar, Izaya Cuma jadi protektif brother. Maaf kalau author udah PHP. Tapi cerita ini bakal author selesaiin kok. Heheh, kalau inginnya lemon, mungkin ada usulan buat siapa pairingnya?

**HanaBee-c**-san : Arigatou gozaimasu. Hahah, kalau Hana-san ingin usul mau siapa pairingnya, AkaKuro, IzaTetsu, atau AkaIza juga boleh, kok. Author malah senang kok.

**Sachi d Readers**-san : Arigatou, Sachi-san. Author sungguh bersyukur kalau OC nya nggak gagal, hehe.

**mizuki arisawa**-san : Arigatou Mizuki-san. Mungkin Izaya memang Brocom, tapi nggak sampai akut, kok. Maaf kalau udah bikin nunggu gara-gara updatenya. Terima kasih juga buat sarannya ^^

**Lee Kibum**-san : Arigatou reviewnya. Sekali-sekali Akashi bolos nggak apa, apa sih yang nggak buat Tetsu x) ..Kan lebih baik to the point daripada basa-basi. Maafkan pikiran kotor author.

**Kurotori Rei**-san : Arigatou gozaimasu, Rei-san. Terima kasih buat fav dan follownya. Kalau ada usul boleh kok?

**Chii**-san : Arigatou chii-san. Haha, yang namanya usul juga boleh kok :3

**Ain**-san : Arigatou for review. Entah kenapa author kepikiran bagaimana kalau Akashi dapat saingan dengan sifat yang mirip. Dan jadilah fic ini, hehe.

**Salmaasuka**-san : Arigatou, author bungkuk-bungkuk ngucapin terima kasih kalau fic nya disukai. Ingin ExTreme? (otak author langsung berputar mikir buat yang namanya extreme *plak)

Arigatou minna ^o^)/ See you in the next chapter

Karena di chapter ini belum ada lemonnya, author berencana bikin lemonnya di next chapter. Kuga bakal berusaha cepet-cepet update, karena itu usul dan saran readers diharapkan oleh author.

Jaa...


	3. Chapter 3

_Kalau aku lahir di kehidupan lain_

_Apa aku bisa bersamamu?_

_Tanpa harus dipisahkan oleh ikatan ini_

_Tanpa harus ada takdir seperti ini_

_._

_._

PRIIITT...

Suara peluit berbunyi menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan Touou vs Seirin.

"Berbaris."

Semua pemain pun berbaris saling berhadapan di tengah lapangan. Bola oranye yang daritadi diperebutkan dibiarkan menggelinding ke pinggir lapangan. Keringat bercucuran dari kesepuluh pemain dari kedua tim.

"Dengan skor 116 melawan 107, SMA Seirin menang!"

Belum ada yang mau berbicara setelah wasit. Sampai akhirnya teriakan riuh terlontar dari para pemain dan pelatih Seirin dari bangku cadangan. Bersamaan dengan itu, kelima pemain inti yang baru saja selesai bertanding langsung mendapat sambutan juga.

"Otsukaresama Hyuga, Kiyoshi, Kagami, dan kedua Kuroko!" sambut Izuki Shun. "Permainan kalian bagus, meski ini pertama kalinya aku harus duduk di bangku cadangan."

Sementara itu, di bangku Touou, si ace terlihat begitu kesal. Sementara si manajer ikut terbengong-bengong melihat hasil pertandingan mereka.

"Apa-apaan si kakak kembar Tetsu-kun itu," komentar Momoi.

"Aku duluan Satsuki," sahut Aomine. Kemudian ia menyempatkan diri memandang si pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang baru hari ini dilawannya. "Bahkan kemampuannya setara dengan Kiseki no Sedai."

Seulas senyum terpampang di wajah seseorang bersurai merah yang sedang duduk menyendiri. "Permainan yang bagus, Kuroko Izaya."

**.**

**.**

"**Twins of Kuroko" by Aragaki Kuga**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke selamanya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : gaje, typo, shounen ai, twin!Kuroko, OOC, alur cepat, lemon, dll**

**AkaKuro**

**Rated M**

**Kalo nggak tertarik silahkan di close, jika penasaran boleh terus **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetsuya duduk di sebuah restoran bernama Maji Burger sambil menyeruput vanillashake kesukaannya. Dipandangnya langit berbintang melalui kaca jendela. Bulan purnama hari ini pun begitu terang.

"Darimana Izaya belajar basket, Tetsuya?" Oh, rupanya ia tidak sendirian. Seorang remaja pemilik heterokrom duduk di hadapan Tetsuya. Mungkin mereka sedang berkencan seusai pertandingan Touou vs Seirin hari ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau, Akashi-kun," balas si pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu. "Izaya-nii pindah ke London lima tahun lalu. Waktu itu kami sama-sama belum bisa basket."

Tenggelam dalam diam, keduanya mengingat permainan Kuroko Izaya tadi sore.

"Baiklah, kita lihat seperti apa kemampuan Kuroko Izaya," ujar Riko semangat.

Memasuki kuarter tiga, Seirin mengganti Izuki Shun dengan Kuroko Izaya. Izaya melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah lapangan. Dilihatnya para pemain Seirin yang lain, juga pemain Touou terdiam memandangnya. Sepertinya mereka sedang berpikir tentangnya.

"Jangan terdiam seperti itu. Bukankah jika ingin tahu seperti apa diriku, sebaiknya kalian segera bermain?"

Ucapan Izaya memecah keheningan di gym itu. Sang wasit pun tersentak dan segera membunyikan peluitnya tanda permainan akan segera dimulai. Dan bola pertama didapatkan Seirin.

Hyuga yang mendribble bola dan dijaga oleh Sakurai, langsung memberi operan pada Izaya yang paling dekat dengannya. "Baiklah, ini operan pertamamu, Kuroko Izaya."

Setelah bola ditangan si pemuda beriris _baby blue_ itu, semua yang ada disana melebarkan mata karena tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang beserta bolanya.

PRIIT...

"Nani?! Bola masuk? Sejak kapan?" ujar Imayoshi menatap ring dan skor bergantian. Kemudian, kelopak mata yang biasa menutupi iris hitamnya itu terbuka menatap Izaya. "Bagaimana dia dan bola itu menghilang begitu ia mendapat operan? Dan dia menembak di bagian luar?"

Sang ace Touou terkekeh. "Rupanya dia punya _misdirection_ seperti Tetsu. Hanya saja, _misdirection_ itu bukan untuk mengoper, tapi untuk menembak."

"Itu seperti vanishing drive milik Kuroko!" tambah Hyuga. "Jika itu Kuroko dan begitu ia mendapat bola, bola itu akan langsung diopernya. Tapi jika itu si kakak kembar Kuroko, begitu ia mendapat bola, bola itu akan langsung ditembaknya." Penjelasan Hyuga membuat semua mengerti, termasuk Tetsuya yang juga baru melihat permainan kakaknya.

"Dan tak peduli dimana aku sedang berdiri, aku akan langsung menembak bolanya," lanjut Izaya sendiri, melebarkan kelopak matanya dan memamerkan iris _aquamarine_nya.

"Jangan lupakan keberadaan tipisnya seperti Kuroko. Ini membuat tim kita semakin mudah untuk mencuri bola," pikir Riko sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kembali ke waktu sekarang. Si pemilik _emperor eyes_ itu tersenyum, senyum yang tak bisa dibaca maknanya. "Dan kalau kalian berdua digabungkan, bukankah itu akan jadi sebuah permainan yang tak terlihat alurnya?"

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak, memandang pria di depannya. Mengerti maksud Akashi, Tetsuya meletakkan gelas vanilla milkshake yang dipegangnya kembali ke meja. "Aku akan tetap menjadi bayangan Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun."

Akashi terkekeh. Ia tahu sifat Tetsuya yang keras kepala, dan memutuskan ia mengalah. "Baiklah Tetsuya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tak keberatan untuk menginap di rumahku? Bukankah besok hari Minggu?"

Lagi-lagi Tetsuya mengerti maksud Akashi. Ia mengangguk mengingat Akashi mempunyai sebuah mansion kecil di Tokyo. Dan tentu saja anggukan Tetsuya menghasilkan senyum di bibir Akashi.

Skip time, skip time... (author nggak sabaran)

Si pemilik manik _scarlet-gold_ menutup pintu kamar dibelakangnya. Kemudian dihampirinya si pemuda mungil bersurai _baby blue_ yang sedang duduk manis di atas kasur berukuran sedang. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh dagu pria yang duduk di depannya itu dan membuatnya mendongak.

Tetsuya tenggelam dalam heterokrom Akashi yang memaku kedua iris biru langitnya. Hingga detik berikutnya Akashi menautkan kedua bibir mereka. Dinikmatinya bibir yang saling mengecap bibir masing-masing itu. Menguarkan dua rasa yang berbeda dari keduanya.

Tangan kanan Akashi membuka kancing seragam Seirin yang masih dikenakan Tetsuya. Sambil lidahnya menerobos masuk di antara dua bibir Tetsuya, mengabsen deretan giginya dan berdansa dengan daging tak bertulang disana, ibu jari dan telunjuk Akashi memainkan dua tonjolan di dada Tetsuya secara bergantian.

"Uuh...Hnh..." Tetsuya hanya bisa melenguh merasakan jalaran nikmat dari bibir dan jari Akashi di kedua nipplenya. Dua foreplay dari Akashi cukup menguras tenaganya. Dan kemudian dirasakannya Akashi mendorong tubuh mungil yang tak lagi bertenaga itu di atas ranjang.

Si tuan muda Akashi menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Akashi melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karena keduanya hampir kehabisan stok oksigen di paru-paru mereka.

Tetsuya segera menghirup udara untuk mengisi kembali oksigen di dalam tubuhnya. Beberapa detik setelah Akashi membiarkannya mengatur nafas, Tetsuya mengerang tertahan kala Akashi meremas kejantanan miliknya yang sudah menegang di balik celana seragamnya.

"Sudah ada yang minta perhatian rupanya," goda Akashi.

"A...Akashi-kun..." desah Tetsuya bersamaan ketika Akashi melucuti semua bawahannya. Dan kini hanya seragam atasan yang masih menempel di tubuh Tetsuya.

Si remaja bersurai merah itu mengarahkan mukanya pada kejantanan Tetsuya yang kini terekspos tanpa dilapisi satu benang pun. Dikulumnya batang yang menegak itu, menimbulkan desahan-desahan keluar dari bibir Tetsuya.

"Aka...Akashi...-kun...hnggh..." Tetsuya menahan geli akibat kuluman, jilatan, serta hisapan yang diberikan Akashi. Rongga mulut serta lidah Akashi begitu menggelitik juniornya.

"Aku...tidak...ta...ah...tahan lagi...Akashi-kun..."

Mendengar ucapan Tetsuya itu, Akashi langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya, menimbulkan ekspresi protes dari si uke. Kenapa berhenti? Kan, tinggal sedikit lagi?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar duluan, Tetsuya," ucap si _emperor eyes_. Akashi melepas satu persatu pakaian yang masih dikenakannya. Tak lupa ia juga melepas dan membuang satu pakaian yang masih tersisa di tubuh Tetsuyanya ke segala arah. Dan kini keduanya sama-sama memamerkan tubuh mereka tanpa satu kain pun yang menempel di tubuh mereka.

Akashi menuju ke perpotongan leher Kuroko. Memperbarui tanda kepemilikan yang hampir hilang disana. Didengarnya lenguhan merdu dari bibir remaja di bawahnya.

"Hmmh...ah...Akashi-kun..." Tetsuya mengerang merasakan sesuatu yang asing memasuki lubangnya, dirasakannya dan ia tahu itu jari Akashi. Kemudian lenguhan Tetsuya diredam oleh bibir Akashi ketika jari kedua dan ketiga Akashi menyusul masuk, menyiapkan untuk sesuatu yang lain nanti.

Menit berikutnya, Akashi melepas ciumannya serta menarik ketiga jarinya dari lubang Tetsuya. Menimbulkan sensasi yang menggelikan bagi si pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu. Sang tuan muda memandang mantan rekan satu timnya sewaktu di Teiko itu. Pemandangan yang begitu menggiurkan.

Akashi menyiapkan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang Kuroko. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau keluar duluan, Tetsuya." Mengakhiri kalimatnya, Akashi langsung melesakkan batangnya yang sudah tak tahan untuk menerobos lubang sempit di depannya itu.

"Aakkh...Akashi...-kunnh..." Tak kuat dengan serangan Akashi, Tetsuya sengaja tidak menahan sekeras apa lenguhannya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahan kalau Akashi langsung memasukkan seluruh miliknya dalam satu hentakan? Memangnya ia sekuat apa? Sebulir air mata jatuh dari salah satu manik _aquamarine_ Tetsuya.

"Gomen, Tetsuya. Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat." Akashi langsung mencium bibir Tetsuya untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang dialami sang _phantom_ itu.

Setelah dirasanya tenang, Akashi mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya di dalam lubang hangat dan sempit milik remaja di bawahnya, serta melepas ciumannya dengan maksud mendengar musik merdu berupa erangan dari bibir Tetsuyanya.

"Uuh...umh...anh...Akashi...-kun..."

Begitu merdu. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, mengingat perkataannya tadi, apa Tetsuya yang tadinya hampir mencapai klimaks kini benar-benar menahannya? Dilihatnya si junior Tetsuya yang sedikit-sedikit mengeluarkan cairan putih kental. Ah, rasanya ia merasa bersalah sudah berkata demikian.

Akashi mempercepat tempo sodokannya. Diraihnya kejantanan Tetsuya dan dikocoknya. Akashi yakin dengan ini Tetsuya tidak akan tahan lagi untuk tidak mengeluarkannya. Apakah ia terlalu jahil?

"Aaakkhh...Akashi-kunnnh..."

Dan benar saja, cairan putih kental itu menyembur keluar mengenai dada dan perut keduanya serta wajah Akashi. Namun hal itu tak membuat Akashi menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Tetsuya tahu, Akashi pasti sengaja melakukannya. Baiklah, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali pasrah. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras.

"Uukkh...Tetsuyaa..."

Dan detik berikutnya Tetsuya merasakan suatu cairan hangat memenuhi lubangnya. Akashi sudah keluar rupanya. Bersamaan dengan Akashi yang mencabut kejantanannya, cairan miliknya ikut meluber keluar dari lubang Tetsuya.

Kemudian Akashi berbaring di samping Tetsuya. Keduanya sama-sama tersengal-sengal. Mengetahui Tetsuya yang hampir memejamkan matanya, Akashi mencubit pipi Tetsuya agak keras, membuat kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka memperlihatkan dua iris sewarna langit musim panas.

"Akashi-kun," protes Tetsuya.

"Jangan tidur dulu, Tetsuya. Aku belum puas hanya dengan satu ronde."

Dan Tetsuya langsung menelan ludahnya yang entah kenapa jadi terasa berat.

#

"Izaya, ini sudah malam. Cepatlah tidur. Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang kalau Tetsuya menginap di rumah temannya? Kau tak perlu menunggunya." Seorang perempuan bersurai _baby blue_ panjang memandang anak sulungnya yang masih setia duduk menonton televisi.

"Hai, Okaasan." Menuruti keinginan ibundanya, Izaya mematikan televisi di depannya. Namun ia tak beranjak dari sana ketika ibunya sudah pergi ke kamar terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak mau tidur sendirian di kasur yang biasanya kami tiduri sementara Tetsuya sedang tidur bersama orang lain, Okaasan," gumam Izaya pada dirinya sendiri. "Tetsuya pasti sedang bersama Seijuurou sekarang.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

(A/N)

Huaaahh... (meregangkan badan)

Demi apa chapter yang isinya lemon bisa update sehari, yang nggak ada lemonnya malah seminggu, udah gitu pendek lagi.

Dan demi apa juga author tenggelam dalam fic ini sementara tugas menumpuk di belakang.

Author minta maaf kalau alurnya nggak sesuai dengan keinginan readers. Adegan sewaktu Seirin bertanding pun cuma sedikit (sekali). Dan mungkin chapter depan akan ada kejadian di atas ranjang antara Izaya dan Akashi. Tapi author mikir juga, masak di tiap chapter ada lemon (kcl chapter2). Aakh, author bakal dicap orang paling mesum. Dx

Dan ini balasan reviewnya di chapter dua...

**Yunjou**-san : Arigatou gozaimasu. Jujur saja author merasa senang kalau bisa mengubah perasaan seseorang dari tidak suka menjadi tertarik atau bahkan suka. Maaf kalau adegan bertandingnya hanya memperlihatkan kemampuan Izaya saja, author susah mengungkapkan lewat kata-kata soalnya (ciee). Author juga nggak nyangka bagaimana Akashi bisa memohon, haha. Dan terima kasih juga review dari Yunjou-san sedikit menginspirasi Kuga.

**Flow . L**-san : Arigatou, soal pairing, setelah dipikir-pikir sepertinya hanya akan ada pairing AkaKuro, deh. Mungkin Izaya tidak akan sampai ke adegan lemon sama Tetsuya. Tapi nggak tau kalau tiba-tiba Izaya lemonan sama Akashi, hehe.

**Lee Kibum**-san : Arigatou for review. Hohoho, author jadi memikirkan Izaya yang melihat seperti apa Tetsuya di atas ranjang ketika bersama orang lain. Tapi sepertinya Izaya tidak akan membiarkan hal itu berlanjut, kalau ketahuan basah sama Izaya, udah pasti kegiatan Akashi dan Tetsuya bakal dihentikan bagaimanapun caranya. Terima kasih sarannya

**HanaBee-c**-san : Arigatou, Hana-san. Terima kasih untuk sarannya. Kalau soal incest, di fic ini nggak terlalu menekankan itu. Bisa dibilang cinta sepihak Izaya.

Arigatou minna ^o^)/ See you in the next chapter. Thanks for RnR.


	4. Chapter 4

_Aku akan melihatmu tersenyum_

_Kepada orang lain dan bukan kepadaku lagi_

_Aku hanya akan selalu terikat pada takdir_

_Melepasmu tanpa kau tahu apapun dariku_

.

.

"Izaya-nii! Izaya nii-chan!" seorang anak bersurai _baby blue_ berusia sepuluh tahun melonjak-lonjak di atas tubuh kakak kembarnya yang tidur di sebelahnya.

"Uungh...Tetsuya...Aku masih mengantuk...Ini, kan, hari Minggu," balas si kakak yang juga bersurai _baby blue_. Tubuhnya terasa begitu berat akibat adiknya yang duduk di atas badannya. "Tubuhmu berat, Tetsu."

"Tapi, bunga mataharinya sudah tumbuh," ucap sang adik masih berusaha membangunkan sang kakak. Dan usahanya berhasil, manik _aquamarine_ kakaknya terbuka dan bertemu dengan manik _aquamarine_ miliknya.

Menit berikutnya, kedua anak itu berlari menuju ke halaman belakang. Matahari masih setengah bersembunyi di ufuk timur. Kedua anak itu menghampiri rerumpunan bunga matahari yang beberapa minggu lalu mereka tanam bersama. Dan kini bunga itu menjulang melebihi tinggi mereka.

Dan sejenak kedua anak kembar itu memandang takjub pada bunga yang berhasil mereka tumbuhkan itu. Meski sang mentari yang sesungguhnya mengintip dari peristirahatannya, kedua saudara kembar itu telah melihat matahari mereka.

"Indah sekali, ya, onii-chan," ujar si adik.

"Benar, Tetsuya. Usaha kita tidak sia-sia," balas sang kakak. "Kelak, aku ingin kau bisa membawa bunga ini ketika jadi mempelaiku."

Sang adik terhenyak mendengar penuturan sang kakak. "Izaya nii-chan?"

Dan sang kakak pun tersentak mengingat ucapannya sendiri serta panggilan dari adiknya. "A-ah, maksudku...maaf, aku sedang membayangkan orang yang kusukai," balas kakaknya cepat.

Kemudian sang adik tersenyum, manik biru langitnya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Oh, lain kali kenalkan aku, ya, nii-chan!"

Sang kakak hanya mengangguk membalas senyum adik kesayangannya.

**.**

**.**

"**Twins of Kuroko" by Aragaki Kuga**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke selamanya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : gaje, typo, shounen ai, twin!Kuroko, OOC, alur cepat, dll**

**AkaKuro**

**Rated M**

**Kalo nggak tertarik silahkan di close, jika penasaran boleh terus **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang remaja bersurai baby blue terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terdiam sejenak mengingat mimpi yang barusan dialaminya.

"Izaya-nii?" tanpa sadar, sebuah nama itu meluncur dari kedua bibir mungilnya.

Ia tahu, mimpi itu bukan sekedar imajinasinya saja, bukankah itu kejadian di masa kecilnya bersama sang kakak kembar? Memori di otaknya berputar menuju masa lalu, mengingat kejadian setelah sang kakak mengangguk membalas senyumnya.

Manik _aquamarine_nya terbuka sempurna ketika ingat apa yang ingin diingatnya. Usai sang kakak tersenyum cerah, senyum itu berubah seolah kakaknya sedang melepas suatu keinginan besar yang tidak pernah bisa diwujudkannya.

"Izaya-nii?" dan sebuah nama itu kembali meluncur dari mulut sang adik.

"Tetsuya?"

Sebuah panggilan itu membuyarkan pikran si pemuda _baby blue_. Ia menoleh ke belakang dari posisi berbaringnya bersamaan ketika pemuda lain yang memanggilnya menyingkap tirai jendela, membuat sinar matahari berbondong-bondong menerobos masuk. Si pemuda yang masih berbaring itu pun menyipitkan kedua matanya dan mengangkat tangan menutupi kedua iris sewarna rambutnya agar tidak silau.

"Kau habis bermimpi?" surai merah dan heterokrom terpantul di kedua iris _baby blue_.

"Ya, Akashi-kun." Si pemilik iris dan surai _baby blue_ itu membalas singkat.

"Ayo, kita segera ke ruang makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa makanan meski itu hanya makanan sederhana."

"Akashi-kun yang membuatnya sendiri?"

Akashi Seijuurou, nama lengkap pemilik heterokrom itu, mengangguk.

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya, si pemilik surai _baby blue_ tentunya, terduduk dan membuat selimut yang satu-satunya menutupi tubuh pucatnya tersingkap, membuat tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos. Terlihat beberapa bercak merah tergambar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Lihat betapa indahnya tubuhmu sekarang, Tetsuya."

Menghiraukan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, Tetsuya kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"A...Akashi-kun...hentikan...!"

Akashi terkekeh. Di pungutnya kembali seragam Seirin yang dikenakan Tetsuya kemarin. Dan kemudian memberikannya pada Tetsuya.

"Mandilah terlebih dahulu. Setelah sarapan, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Apa Akashi-kun juga akan kembali ke Kyoto?"

"Entahlah, Mungkin nanti sore."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak berkunjung ke rumahku dulu? Kita bisa bermain _mini game_ atau menonton CD. Hari ini kedua orangtuaku ada acara reuni."

#

"Tadaima!" ujar Tetsuya. Namun tak ada sahutan. "Mungkin orangtuaku sudah pergi, Akashi-kun. Kalau Izaya-nii mungkin sedang di kamar."

Akashi hanya diam mengikuti langkah kaki pemuda _baby blue_ di depannya. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Tetsuya menghentikan langkahnya, dan otomatis Akashi pun ikut berhenti.

"Izaya-nii?"

Karena penasaran, Akashi maju beberapa langkah untuk melihat apa yang Tetsuyanya lihat. Ternyata seorang pemuda _baby blue_ lain yang sedang berbaring tidur di sofa ruang keluarga itu. Tetsuya pun menghampiri sang kakak yang masih terlelap itu.

"Izaya-nii! Bangun, Izaya-nii! Sudah pagi," Tetsuya menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kuroko Izaya yang terlihat begitu kurang nyaman karena kekurangan tempat untuk tidur.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kedua iris _baby blue_ sang kakak mulai terbuka. Melihat sosok sang adik, spontan Izaya mengulurkan tangannya ke leher belakang Tetsuya dan menariknya untuk mendekat.

Detik berikutnya, kedua bibir saudara kembar itu saling bertaut. Akashi yang melihatnya hanya bisa melebarkan kedua kelopak mata heterokromnya.

"Ohayou, Tetsu," sapa Izaya mengakhiri ciuman singkatnya.

"O-Ohayou, Izaya-nii. Tapi tolong jangan gunakan 'salam selamat pagi' seperti itu lagi. Kita sudah besar."

Kedua manik _aquamarine_ Izaya menyipit. Melihat Tetsuya menoleh ke samping, Izaya pun terduduk dan mengikuti pandangan adiknya.

Dan barulah sang kakak mengerti kenapa Tetsuya berkata demikian. Seorang pemuda _crimson_ sedang berdiri di sana, di depan pintu ruang keluarga tepatnya.

"Duduklah kemari, Akashi-kun. Akan aku buatkan minum dulu dan mengambil beberapa cemilan," kata Tetsuya.

"Persiapan untuk apa, Tetsuya?" tanya Izaya dengan rambut berantakannya yang mencuat kesana kemari.

"Aku dan Akashi-kun akan menonton film yang barusan aku beli, Izaya-nii. Lalu setelah itu kami akan bermain _mini game_ dan juga shogi. Izaya-nii boleh ikut jika ingin."

Seperginya Tetsuya menuju dapur, hanya ada keheningan di antara si pemuda _crimson_ dan _baby blue_ itu. Kedua pasang manik heterokrom dan _baby blue_ itu sedikitpun tidak bergeser hanya untuk bertemu satu sama lain. Mereka lebih memilih melihat sekeliling ruangan atau memejamkan mata.

Hingga Tetsuya yang sudah berganti pakaian kembali dengan membawa senampan minuman dan cemilan serta CD yang akan mereka tonton, keheningan itu masih menguar. Tetsuya menghidupkan televisi di sana dan memasukkan CD yang ia bawa ke dalam _CD player_, membuat suara televisi yang hanya mengisi suara disana. Setelah itu, Tetsuya menyusul Akashi dan Izaya yang telah duduk di sofa.

"Jadi..." beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Izaya yang duduk di sofa paling tepi sebelah kanan menghadap televisi memecah keheningan di antara mereka bertiga itu. "...apa saja yang kalian lakukan kemarin?"

Seolah tersengat listrik, tubuh Tetsuya dan Akashi menegang. Selang beberapa detik, keheningan tadi kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Apa kalian memulainya dengan bercumbu?" karena merasa tidak ada jawaban, Izaya melanjutkan. "Pasti begitu. Dan setelah itu kalian akan saling menggerayangi tubuh satu sama lain. Seperti di atap sekolah kemarin."

"I-Izaya-nii...hentikan, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tetsuya yang duduk di tengah mulai kikuk, terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Seijuurou?" Izaya menghiraukan ujaran adiknya. "Aku yakin kau pasti senang menjamah tubuh Tetsuya, memainkan kedua putingnya dan bahkan miliknya."

"Izaya-nii...!" muka Tetsuya makin merah padam.

"Kau tidak berkata-kata karena kau membayangkan malam minggumu kemarin dengan Tetsuya, Seijuurou? Ketika kau mengulum, menjilat, serta menghisap milik Tetsuya seolah-olah itu adalah permen _lollipop_?"

Akashi tetap memilih untuk diam. Dalam hati, ia berharap agar si kembaran Tetsuya itu tidak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya. Sungguh, bagaimana hanya dengan menebak apa yang dilakukannya kemarin, dan semua itu hampir benar karena Tetsuya tidak ikut menggerayangi tubuhnya, Izaya mampu membuat Akashi merasa bahwa celana yang ia kenakan makin sesak. Ia merutuk dalam hati, seharusnya ia tidak usah kemari. Dan bagaimana seorang Kuroko Izaya bisa mengucapkan semua itu begitu ringan, seolah topik itu adalah topik yang biasa digunakan untuk bahan obrolan.

Tetsuya ikut terdiam. Ia tak menyangka Izaya akan berkata panjang lebar, apalagi topik yang dibicarakannya itu membuatnya ingin membungkam mulut sang kakak. Apa kakaknya tidak lagi kesal? Atau sebaliknya, makin kesal sampai-sampai mengutarakan itu semua? Ah, yang manapun itu, entah kenapa ucapan kembarannya bisa membuat celananya terasa begitu sesak.

"Oh, lihat. Bahkan milik kalian sudah menegang, minta diperhatikan karena kekurangan tempat disana."

Akashi dan Tetsuya tersentak. Reflek, keduanya menutupi bagian yang disebut Izaya. Tetsuya mengapitkan kedua tangannya di antara kedua kakinya, sedangkan Akashi hanya membetulkan posisi duduknya dengan menumpangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya. Keduanya sama-sama makin berkeringat dingin. Jangan sampai Izaya masih melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Kalian berharap aku menghentikan ucapanku? Baiklah."

Mendengar kata terakhir, Akashi dan Tetsuya spontan menghela nafas lega.

"Karena yang terakhir, kalian pasti ke tahap memasuki dan dimasuki. Aku jadi penasaran senikmat apa kalian melakukannya."

"Izaya-nii!" sang adik spontan berteriak karena terkejut kakak kembarnya masih menambahkan kata terakhir.

"Apa, Tetsuya?" balas sang kakak. "Kalau kau ingin aku benar-benar berhenti, cium aku Tetsuya. Hanya kecupan singkat saja."

Dengan malu-malu, Tetsuya melirik si pemuda bersurai merah di sebelahnya. Namun, karena ia memalingkan muka, menopang dagunya dan menghadap ke arah lain, Tetsuya tak bisa menebak ekspresinya.

"Tak usah meminta izin Seijuurou, Tetsuya." Mengerti pikiran Tetsuya, Izaya menyahut. "Lakukan seperti yang biasa kita lakukan seperti dulu. Atau kau benar-benar ingin aku melanjutkan ucapanku?"

Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi. Jika si kakak kembar sudah berkata demikian, maka si adik kembar harus segera melaksanakan. Tetsuya sedikit berdiri untuk meraih bibir kakaknya. Dan kecupan singkat itu pun berhasil didapatkan Izaya. Kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

Dan diam-diam tangan kanan Akashi mengepal, dahinya berkerut. Kuroko Izaya membuatnya benar-benar cemburu.

Izaya tahu Akashi tengah diliputi cemburu. Ia memandang tubuh Tetsuya sejenak sebelum akhirnya disingkapkannya kaos putih bergaris biru yang dipakai Tetsuya itu.

"Harusnya Tetsuya masih milikku." Izaya menatap datar, namun kelopak matanya terbuka lebar, pada bercak-bercak merah yang ditemukannya di beberapa bagian tubuh Tetsuya.

Tak tahan lagi, Akashi menarik tangan Tetsuya mendekat kepadanya, membuat pegangan Izaya pada kaos Tetsuya terlepas. Dan detik berikutnya Akashi menarik wajah Tetsuya, meraup bibir mungil yang habis memberikan ciuman kepada saudaranya, seolah Akashi ingin mengambil kembali ciuman itu.

"Tetsuya juga akan menjadi milikku, Oniisan."

Dan kedua iris _baby blue_ Izaya makin berkilat. Sudut-sudut bibirnya makin terangkat.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

(A/N)

Bagi author yang masih newbie, bikin multichap itu emang susah. Jadi maaf kalau tiap chapter ceritanya masih pendek-pendek.

Dan author benar-benar minta maaf untuk jalan ceritanya. Awalnya cerita antara Izaya dan Akashi di ranjang itu author bikin untuk hukuman dari Izaya buat Akashi. Tapi karena sepertinya alur itu melenceng dan banyak readers yang protes, syukur-syukur juga diingatkan, jadi author ganti jalan ceritanya. Makanya mungkin jadinya agak-agak absurd gini.

Dan sampai chapter ini, author jadi melupakan Kisedai yang lain *gigit tisu. Semoga segera dapat inspirasi untuk pertemuan Izaya dengan Kisedai yang lain, karena bagi Kuga multichap itu susahnya disini. Author juga jadi merindukan lemparan gunting Akashi.

Terima kasih sama yang udah review dan mengingatkan, ini balasan singkatnya.

**Kurotori Rei**-san : Arigatou for review. Kasihan mereka kalau diganggu Izaya terus, hehe. Dan maaf karena adegan bertandingnya yang menunjukkan misdirection Izaya sedikit sekali.

**Flow . L**-san : Arigatou gozaimasu. Maaf untuk jalan ceritanya, karena awalnya author pikir Akashi melakukan itu karena hukuman dari Izaya. Tapi karena melenceng dari pairingnya, jadi author ganti alurnya. Maafkan author karena buta arah akut. Dan Akashi sama Izaya nggak bakal author bikin saling mencintai, kok. (bungkuk-bungkuk)

**Myadorabletetsuya**-san : Arigatou for review. Dan terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Kalau ada ada adegan itu, Akashi jadi benar-benar selingkuh ya. Gomen, gomen (bungkuk-bungkuk, lagi)

**Lee Kibum**-san : Arigatou. Seme yang mesum itu juga tipe kesukaan author *plak. Tapi kalau misal ada adegan Izaya narik Tetsuya pulang, author jadi nggak tega nulisnya.

**Sarashiina**-san : Arigatou, Shiina-san. Ini nih yang bikin author kembali ke jalan yang benar. Shiina-san nggak perlu sujud lagi karena alurnya sudah berubah. Dan entah kenapa author merasa makhluk paling rendah karena sudah membuat readers sampai bersujud dan memohon. -_-

**Seidocamui**-san : Arigatou. Kalau hari-hari biasa, author nggak mungkin bisa update kilat karena tugas di kehidupan nyata mencekik author. Maaf karena author hanya bisa update saat weekend. Tapi Kuga akan terus berusaha lanjut, hehe.

**Kuu-chan** : Arigatou, Kuu-chan. Terima kasih karena udah baca dan mau ngasih author semangat.

Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san ^o^)/ See you in the next chapter. Thanks again for RnR.


	5. Chapter 5

_Aku akan berdiri dan tetap tersenyum_

_Meski senyummu tidak selalu disampingku_

_Tapi aku harap kau tahu bahwa itu adalah bagian dari hidupku_

_Karena kita adalah satu_

.

.

"Lakukan seperti yang biasa kita lakukan dulu, Tetsuya. Atau kau benar-benar ingin aku melanjutkan ucapanku?"

Heterokrom dari sang pemilik bersurai merah melebar. _Mereka biasa melakukannya?_ Dan kemudian sepasang _scarlet-gold_ itu bergeser ke sudut matanya melihat sepasang kembar yang sedang berpagut di sebelahnya.

Dia pasti sengaja. _Kuroko Izaya pasti sengaja memamerkannya_. Tanpa disadarinya, kedua tangan Akashi Seijuurou, nama dari pemilik surai merah itu, mengepal. Dan satu lagi yang Akashi tahu. Bagi Tetsuya, ucapan Izaya adalah absolut. Sifat kakak kembar Tetsuya bagai cermin bagi Akashi.

Detik berikutnya, Akashi kembali dikejutkan oleh aksi Izaya.

"Harusnya Tetsuya masih milikku."

Didapatinya Izaya yang tengah menyingkap kaos putih bergaris biru yang dikenakan Tetsuya. Kedua manik _baby blue_ Izaya berkilat memandang bercak-bercak merah di dada dan perut Tetsuya yang dibuat oleh Akashi. Cukup, dia benar-benar memancing Akashi.

Ditariknya Tetsuya ke dekapannya, membuat tangan Izaya terlepas dari kaos Tetsuya dan kaos itu kembali menutupi dada dan perutnya. Dan tanpa membiarkan satu detik pun terlewat, disahutnya bibir Tetsuya, seolah tidak ingin ciumannya diambil lagi.

"Tetsuya juga akan menjadi milikku, Oniisan."

Heterokrom Akashi membalas kilatan sepasang _baby blue_ Izaya.

**.**

**.**

"**Twins of Kuroko" by Aragaki Kuga**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : gaje, typo, shounen ai, twin!Kuroko, OOC, alur cepat, dll**

**AkaKuro**

**DLDR **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetsuya tak pernah terlalu memperhatikan kedua bola matanya sendiri. Jika tidak karena kakak kembarnya, ia mungkin tidak akan pernah merasa terkagum-kagum dengan sepasang _aquamarine_ itu. Iris _aquamarine_ Izaya berkilat-kilat, menampakkan kemurnian warna biru langit musim panas disana. Tatapan Tetsuya terpaku pada dua langit yang tergambar di mata saudaranya. Apakah bola matanya juga bisa jadi seindah itu?

Namun pikiran Tetsuya buyar kala ia menyadari pandangan Izaya kini tertuju ke arahnya. Lalu sang kakak berdiri dan memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan kilatan yang dikagumi Tetsuya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar, Tetsuya. Sepertinya aku merindukan _vanillashake_ di Maji Burger."

Seiring dengan langkah Izaya yang makin menjauh, Tetsuya membetulkan posisi duduknya di sofa. Sementara heterokrom Akashi terpaku pada belakang kepala Izaya, memerhatikan bagian rambut belakangnya yang terlihat lebih panjang. Sedang hidungnya menangkap sekelebat aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar dari sosok yang baru saja melintas didepannya.

"Dan Seijuurou-kun, apapun yang kau lakukan pada Tetsuya, aku pasti akan mengetahuinya."

Izaya memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya, membuat pintu itu terbuka. Setelah menutupnya kembali, si putra sulung keluarga Kuroko itu membuka gerbang rumahnya dan menatap jalanan di depannya. Sebuah helaan lolos dari mulut si remaja bersurai _baby blue_ itu sebelum kakinya mulai melangkah menyusuri jalanan itu.

Bukankah dengan keluar dari rumah, akan memberi kesempatan pada mereka berdua? Tapi, entah kenapa, rasanya Izaya ingin segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Menjauh dari sosok mereka berdua. Entah karena tidak ingin melihat hubungan mereka, atau takut jika perasaannya yang sudah dipendamnya dalam-dalam tergali hanya karena cemburu.

#

Seorang remaja bersurai merah kehitaman dengan alis yang terbelah selesai memesan burger dengan jumlah yang tidak normal. Ia pun meletakkan nampan berisi burger yang dipesannya tadi di salah satu meja. Sambil membuka plastik salah satu burger yang diambilnya, pandangan matanya tertuju ke pemandangan di luar jendela sebelah kirinya.

Sang remaja melahap satu gigitan burgernya dengan nikmat. Hingga akhirnya kenikmatan itu berakhir ketika ia menyadari adanya sebuah makhluk Tuhan bersurai _baby blue_ di depannya. Langsung saja segigit burger itu menyumbat kerongkongannya.

"Uhuk…uhuk… apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kuroko?"

"Aku lebih dulu disini, Taiga-kun."

Si remaja yang bernama Kagami Taiga itu langsung terdiam begitu menyadari bahwa yang di depannya bukanlah si bayangannya. Namun, meski begitu, mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Dan apa itu tadi, dia memanggil nama kecilnya? Dia bukan si kapten merah pecinta gunting itu, kan. Ah, lupakan itu. Kagami melirik ke arah pesanan si saudara Tetsuya di depannya. Segelas _vanilla milkshake_? Oh, orang ini tidak jauh beda dengan si adik ternyata.

"Kau hanya memesan segelas _vanillashake_ itu?" Tanya Kagami membuka percakapan.

Kuroko Izaya meletakkan minuman yang baru diseruputnya kembali ke meja. "Aku menyukai _vanilla milkshake_ di restoran ini. Apa ada yang salah?"

Oh, jawaban yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan jawaban Tetsuya dulu ketika Kagami mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama dimana mereka belum lama mengenal. Namun tidak untuk kalimat yang terakhir. "Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja kau benar-benar mirip Kuroko," Kagami terdiam sejenak mendengar kata-katanya yang rancu. "Uhm... Kuroko Tetsuya…maksudku."

"Entah itu pujian atau apa, tapi, terima kasih, Taiga-kun."

"Kau tidak bersamanya?"

Izaya kembali menyeruput minuman kesukaannya dan kembali meletakkannya di atas nampan. "Tidak. Tetsuya baru saja pulang dari acara malam minggunya. Dan kini ia di rumah bersama Seijuurou-kun."

"Akashi?"

"Kau sendiri?"

Kagami membuka plastik burger yang lain dan memberikan Izaya satu yang dibalas ucapan 'terima kasih' darinya. "Aku juga sendiri. Tapi setelah ini Kise dan Aomine mengajakku bermain basket di lapangan jalanan. Mungkin kau mau ikut?" Entah kenapa Kagami merasa sedikit canggung saat mengajaknya.

"Boleh," namun Izaya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, membuat Kagami menghembuskan nafas lega. Jika dari depan wajahnya benar-benar mirip Tetsuya.

Dan mereka pun menuju lapangan basket jalanan yang dimaksud Kagami seusai dari restoran siap saji yang barusan mereka kunjungi. Izaya hanya mengekor dibelakang Kagami sambil menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_nya yang belum habis tadi.

"Kagamicchi~"

Izaya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat disana, seorang remaja pirang melambaikan tangan ke arah Kagami. Disebelahnya berdiri remaja lain bersurai hijau memegang bola _orange_ yang biasa mereka mainkan.

"Mana si Ahomine?" Tanya Kagami setelah menghampiri remaja pirang bermanik madu itu.

"Aominecchi tidak bisa datang karena Momocchi meminjamnya ssu. Lalu karena kebetulan aku bertemu Midorimacchi jadi aku mengajaknya ssu," jawabnya riang sambil menoleh ke remaja bersurai hijau di sebelahnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si _threepoint shooter_ Shutoku, Midorima Shintarou. Kemudian sesosok remaja bersurai _baby blue_ terpantul di kedua bola mata madunya. "Kurokocchi~"

Si pemuda pirang bernama Kise Ryouta yang begitu senang bertemu dengan pemuda yang dirindukannya spontan bersiap untuk memeluknya.

CKRIS…

Namun, gerakannya terhenti di udara bersamaan dengan pantulan cahaya yang mengenai sebuah gunting merah yang diacungkan Izaya tepat ke muka sang model itu, yang entah sejak kapan gunting itu dikeluarkan.

_Kise bisa mati!_ Teriak batin Kagami dan Midorima ikut membatu seketika. _Memangnya dia jelmaan Akashi?!_

"Hidoi, Kurokocchi~" rengek Kise. "Dan sejak kapan kau bawa-bawa gunting seperti itu ssu," Kise masih gemetar mengingat beberapa detik lalu nyawanya hampir melayang.

"Ah, ini gunting yang aku ambil diam-diam dari Seijuurou-kun."

"Se-Seijuurou-kun? Bagaimana bisa na-nanodayo. Dan kenapa kau memanggil dengan nama i-itu?" Midorima tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana remaja pecinta _vanilla milkshake_ di depannya ini mendapatkan gunting keramat Akashi.

"Ano… dia bukan Kuroko Tetsuya, tapi Kuroko Izaya," sahut Kagami.

"Kuroko…Izaya?" ucap Kise dan Midorima bebarengan.

"Hajimemashite, Kuroko Izaya desu. Aku kakak kembar Tetsuya." Izaya ikut menyela dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Kakak kembar?" dan Kise serta Midorima kembali mengucapkan bebarengan. Sepasang manik madu dan _emerald_ itu mengamati Izaya dari bawah sampai atas. Parasnya benar-benar mirip dengan Tetsuya. Hanya saja ia terlihat lebih tinggi. _Bagaimana ia bisa lebih tinggi? Bukankah mereka kembar?_ Batin mereka. Dan beberapa helai rambut Izaya bagian belakang yang terlihat sengaja dipanjangkan ikut terpantul di indra penglihatan mereka.

"Jangan-jangan kau Kuroko yang lebih tinggi yang aku dan Takao temui kemarin?" terka Midorima.

Izaya menatap tajam ke arah Midorima. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"

Dan ketiga makhluk lainnya merinding disko melihat kilatan mata Izaya yang begitu mirip Akashi, hanya saja kali ini bukan heterokromatik, hanya sepasang gambaran langit biru yang begitu indah namun juga begitu menusuk.

"Ah, etto… boku wa Kise Ryouta desu," Kise mencoba mencairkan suasana dan mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum, namun masih rada-rada takut. _Kenapa aku seperti berhadapan dengan Akashicchi begini ssu_, pikirnya.

Dan Izaya pun membalas uluran tangan Kise, terlihat senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya, membuat ketakutan Kise agak menguap.

"Midorimacchi!" bisik Kise. "Cepat perkenalkan dirimu juga!"

Midorima menghela nafas sejenak sebelum tangannya terulur. "Midorima Shintarou desu."

Namun Midorima dibalas dengan tampang _puppy eyes_ dari Izaya. "Kau tidak tulus berkenalan denganku?"

Demi Tuhan, Kuroko Izaya terlalu imut! Sudah pasti karena faktor parasnya yang mirip dengan Tetsuya itu ia bisa meluluhkan hati sang Tsundere. Sampai-sampai membuat si _threepoint shooter_ itu melupakan sifat aslinya.

Semburat merah tipis tersirat di kedua pipi Midorima melihat tampang Izaya yang begitu imut seperti Tetsuya. Kemudian ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak bergeser kemana-mana. "Tentu saja aku tulus, nanodayo." Dan ia kembali mengulurkan tangannya. "Namae wa Midorima Shintarou desu."

Dan Izaya kembali membalas uluran tangan Midorima dan kembali tersenyum tipis kepada Midorima. Namun entah kenapa Kagami dan Kise yang melihat itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Kagamicchi, apa kau merasakan perubahan aura Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise serasa merinding.

"Apa yang kau maksud aura hitam yang tertahan itu, Kise?" jawab Kagami juga sedikit merinding.

Dan menit berikutnya, kini mereka berhadapan di lapangan yang sama. Maksudnya bermain basket, tenang saja bukan tawuran (*digampar). Kagami berpasangan dengan Izaya dan Kise dengan Midorima.

"Aku sama seperti Tetsuya, aku adalah bayangan. Hari ini, aku yang akan menjadi bayanganmu, Taiga-kun. Dan akan aku tunjukkan bahwa kegelapanku lebih pekat dari Tetsuya," ucap Izaya kepada Kagami sebelum bertanding.

Kagami tersenyum puas, lalu tertawa. "Heh…percaya dirimu persis Kuroko. Baiklah, Kuroko Izaya. Buktikan kepadaku."

#

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, namun kedua pasangan yang masih asyik bertanding belum kehilangan semangat mereka meski sudah banyak peluh yang diekskresikan dari tubuh mereka. Hingga akhirnya permainan mereka hentikan karena matahari terik makin terasa serta kebutuhan tubuh mereka untuk mengganti cairan yang hilang tak luput juga untuk mengistirahatkannya.

Skor akhir dimenangkan oleh pasangan Kagami dan Izaya dengan 286 melawan 277. Entah berapa babak lamanya mereka bermain.

"Aa~ kita kalah, Midorimacchi." Kise merengek seperti anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan mainannya.

"Ini hanya permainan, nanodayo," balas Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Yosh!" ujar Kagami meneriakkan kemenangannya.

"Terima kasih atas permainannya," tambah Izaya.

"Kau mengucapkannya seperti habis makan saja, Kuroko," sela Kagami.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah tepukan tangan menyela diantara empat makhluk warna-warni itu. Spontan keempat remaja itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan terlihatlah surai crimson seorang pemuda dengan heterokromatik khasnya.

"Akashi?"

"Sudah selesai? Boleh aku meminjam Kuroko Izaya? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya."

Begitu yang diucapkan sang tuan muda Seijuurou. Membuat keempat orang yang baru saja bermain basket itu menggumamkan "Hah?!" bersamaan layaknya paduan suara.

.

.

Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, makhluk berkepala merah gelap, kuning, serta hijau _sweatdrop_ melihat dua makhluk _scarlet_ dan _baby blue_ berjalan beriringan meninggalkan mereka. Apalagi melihat Akashi berjalan dengan kembaran Kuroko yang lebih tinggi darinya menambah pengalaman melihat momen langka bagi mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Izaya memecah keheningan.

Akashi diam sebentar. "Kau mencintai Tetsuya?"

Kedua iris _baby blue_ Izaya menyipit, merasa tak suka pertanyaannya juga dibalas dengan pertanyaan. Meski dalam hatinya itu bukanlah alasan yang sebenarnya. "Kau yakin hanya ingin bertanya hal bodoh macam itu?"

"Itu hanya sebuah awalan. Jadi menurutmu itu bodoh?"

Izaya melengos. Lagi-lagi pertanyaannya dibalas dengan pertanyaan. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

Akashi kembali terdiam. Rupanya orang yang berjalan disebelahnya ini tidak suka basa-basi. Ia benar-benar merasa berhadapan dengan dirinya yang lain.

"Kalau jawabannya tidak, tentu saja aku bisa tenang. Kalau jawabannya iya…" Akashi menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "…berarti aku menganggapmu sebagai saingan. Jujur saja, aku belum pernah menganggap siapapun sebagai saingan."

Manik _baby blue_ Izaya kembali berkilat. "Bilang saja kau juga ingin memiliki Tetsuya."

Akashi hanya diam. Namun, Izaya tahu diamnya Akashi menandakan bahwa tidak ada penolakan darinya.

"Terserah apapun permintaanmu itu, Seijuurou-kun."

Sepasang heterokrom Akashi sedikit melebar. Tentu saja ia mengira ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya, _Izaya merestuinya?_

"Tapi tentu saja aku punya syarat."

Dan sepasang heterokrom menatap sepasang _baby blue_ dengan pandangan bertanya.

#

Tetsuya baru saja selesai mandi ketika ia mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka.

"Tadaima!"

Suara sang saudara kembar memasuki indra pendengarannya. Dan tanpa sadar, seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

"Okaerinasai, Izaya-nii," balas Tetsuya begitu kedua _aquamarine_ bertemu.

"Otousan dan Okaasan belum pulang?"

"Belum. Sepertinya mereka berdua pergi ke tempat lain dulu."

Keheningan menyeruak begitu Tetsuya mengakhiri kalimatnya. Wajah datar Izaya masih terpaku pada wajah Tetsuya yang sama datarnya. Entah kenapa Tetsuya merasa aneh. Bukannya Tetsuya risih dengan _pokerface_ Izaya, ia malah terbiasa dengan itu. Yang membuat ia merasa aneh ialah maksud yang tersirat di kedua kelereng _aquamarine_ kakaknya. Tatapan itu begitu memaku pandangannya. Apa yang ingin disampaikan Izaya?

Langkah kaki Izaya bergerak menuju Tetsuya yang masih berdiri termenung di ruang keluarga itu, menghilangkan jarak demi jarak. Begitu jarak keduanya sudah cukup dekat, tangan kanan Izaya terulur menangkup pipi kiri Tetsuya.

"I-Izaya…-nii?"

Kedua langit musim panas Izaya terlihat begitu sayu, namun tetap mampu menghipnotis Tetsuya. "A-ada apa?" tanyanya.

Mulut Izaya sedikit terbuka, namun belum ada satu katapun yang terlontar.

"Tetsuya…"

Hingga akhirnya hanya sebuah nama itu yang terdengar sebelum kata-kata yang akan merubah hidup mereka dikeluarkan oleh Izaya.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

(A/N)

Hontou ni gomenasai! Maaf karena baru update. Karena faktor laptop author rusak serta banyak tugas karena author masih pelajar. Author sendiri greget banget pingin update tapi kepayahan.

Aduh, bahkan alur pun kacau. Maaf juga karena Murasakibara tidak bisa Kuga libatkan karena bingung mau dibuat gimana. Maafkan keteledoran author. Bukannya Kuga mendiskriminasi Mukkun. TTvTT

Dan Kuga akan mengusahakan chapter depan adalah last chapter karena Kuga ingin segera bikin cerita yang baru. Kalau fic ini belum tamat rasanya belum bisa tenang -_-;

Sekian cerocosan author, sekali lagi maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas typo dan kekurangannya karena author terburu-buru mengetiknya. (bungkuk-bungkuk)

Dan untuk balasan reviewnya, yang sekali lagi maaf telat :

**Hanabee-c**-san : Arigatou for review. Justru disitulah menariknya XD Seperti Akashi vs other Akashi

**MySa**-san : Arigatou reviewnya. Syukur banget deh kalo fic ini bisa bikin greget sekaligus tegang, hehe… :D

**Flow . L** –san : Arigatou for review. Author bersyukur kalo bisa menghibur Flow-san. Tapi kalau soal fic yang panjang, mungkin author pada dasarnya nggak terlalu jago dan lebih suka bikin yang oneshot. Gomenasai.

**Beb bee blue**-san : Arigatou for review. Nama yang sangat aneh, haha. Beb bee sayang, kamu kelihatan banget tipe orang yang mesum (emang author sendiri nggak). Lain kali Kuga akan berusaha biar alurnya nggak kecepatan.

**Shizuka Miyuki**-san : Arigatou reviewnya, Miyuki-san. Maaf kalau author nggak bisa bikin fic yang panjang. Dan author belum pernah tau cerita atau tokoh di Durarara, jadi kalau ada kesamaan nama dan sifat itu hanya suatu kebetulan.

**sofi asat**-san : Arigatou for review. Terima kasih komennya. :3

Arigatou gozaimasu, minnacchi ^v^

See you in the next chapter, and thanks for RnR.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bersama Bunga Matahari_

_ Yang menjulang tinggi menghadap mentari_

_ Jika itu dipadukan dengan kilat bola matamu_

_ Itulah duniaku_

.

.

"Terserah apapun permintaanmu itu, Seijuurou-kun. Tapi tentu saja aku punya syarat."

Heterokrom Akashi menyiratkan pandangan bertanya pada manik _baby blue_ Izaya. Jika dilihat-lihat, sepasang bola mata beda warna itu pun begitu bulat. Andaikan sifatnya bertolak belakang mungkin seorang Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang terimut kedua setelah Tetsuya.

Setelah sepintas mengamati _scarlet-gold_ Akashi, Izaya menunduk memperhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya. Namun, Akashi tahu pikiran Izaya tidak terpaku pada trotoar itu.

"Tetsuya adalah segalanya bagiku. Jika suatu saat nanti kau terikat hubungan sah dengannya..." Izaya menggantungkan ucapannya, entah mungkin karena membayangkan masa depan atau masa lalu ketika Akashi meminta restu padanya. "...aku tidak akan segan-segan menarik dan membawa Tetsuya bersamaku kalau kau berani membuatnya meneteskan bulir air mata sia-sia, meski orang itu adalah kau, Seijuurou-kun."

.

.

Dan kini Izaya tengah berjalan seorang diri sementara Akashi sudah kembali ke Kyoto. Ia masih mengingat ucapannya sendiri beberapa menit yang lalu ketika bersama Akashi.

'_Tetsuya adalah segalanya bagiku_'. Izaya termenung. Apa perlu ia mengimbuhkan kata '_itu dulu_' di akhir kalimatnya? Namun ia membuyarkan pikirannya begitu sebuah rumah sederhana bercat putih dan bertuliskan marga '_Kuroko_' di sisi kiri pagar memantul di sepasang iris biru langitnya.

Izaya membuka gerbang dan memasuki rumah itu yang tak lain adalah tempat tinggalnya bersama orang tua serta adik kembarnya.

"Tadaima!" ujar Izaya seraya menutup pintu dan melepas sepatunya. Dengan perasaan heran karena tidak ada jawaban yang didapatnya, Izaya segera beranjak.

"Okaerinasai, Izaya-nii." Dan suara yang hampir tidak jauh beda dengan suara Izaya sendiri itu terdengar bersamaan ditemukannya Tetsuya di ruang keluarga. Sepertinya ia habis mandi karena terlihat sebuah handuk tersampir di lehernya.

"Otousan dan Okaasan belum pulang?"

"Belum. Sepertinya mereka pergi ke tempat lain dulu."

Oh, berarti kini di rumah hanya ada mereka berdua. Izaya hanya diam menatap lekat-lekat iris _baby blue_ Tetsuya, tidak peduli dengan keheningan yang kini tengah menyelimuti mereka. Ia kembali mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu ketika ia masih tengah berjalan bersama Akashi.

Suatu hari nanti, adik kembar kesayangan didepannya ini akan menjadi milik Akashi. Tanpa sadar, kakinya kini melangkah mendekati Tetsuya yang masih heran dan terpaku dengan bola mata Izaya yang sama dengan bola mata Tetsuya sendiri. Tangan kanannya menyapu lembut pipi kanan Tetsuya. Suatu hari nanti akan tiba dimana ia tidak bisa melakukan hal macam ini setiap saat.

"I-Izaya...-nii? ...Ada apa?"

Sebuah panggilan yang terlontar dari mulut Tetsuya menyadarkan Izaya kembali ke masa sekarang. Mulutnya terbuka, namun ragu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata.

"Tetsuya..."

Berat. Entah kenapa sebuah nama yang menjadi bagian dari hidupnya itu berat untuk diucapkan.

**.**

**.**

"**Twins of Kuroko" by Aragaki Kuga**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke selamanya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : gaje, typo, shounen ai, twin!Kuroko, OOC, alur cepat, abal (maybe), dll**

**AkaKuro**

**Rated M**

**DLDR : )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetsuya mengerjap beberapa kali. Apa sang saudara kembar mengalami suatu kejadian saat ia keluar tadi sehingga menjadi aneh seperti ini?

Sesaat kemudian Izaya menurunkan tangannya, namun kedua manik _baby blue_nya masih terpaku pada sang saudara yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya yang masih berdiri di depannya ini. Dan kini seulas senyum tipis namun mampu menghipnotis Tetsuya tersungging di bibir Izaya.

"Aku akan jujur tentang semuanya, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengerjap, lagi. Baiklah, kini Tetsuya benar-benar penasaran kejadian apa yang sudah menimpa Izaya sehingga membuat sang kakak benar-benar aneh.

"Pertama, tentang kepindahanku ke London lima tahun lalu."

Kini _baby blue_ Tetsuya makin membulat bersamaan melebarnya kelopak mata. Jadi ia punya alasan sendiri? Bukan hanya sekedar keinginan? Sebelum Izaya mulai melanjutkan, Tetsuya dapat menangkap getaran di bibir kakak kembarnya yang masih tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Lebih dari sekedar seorang saudara."

Dan _baby blue_ Tetsuya membulat sempurna.

"Namun aku tahu harusnya itu tak boleh." Izaya buru-buru melanjutkan melihat keterkejutan sang adik kembar. "Karena itu, lima tahun lalu aku pindah ke London, menghindarimu, membuang perasaan ini jauh-jauh, melawan kerinduan yang makin lama makin membesar, berpacaran tanpa perasaan yang sebenarnya. Semua itu kulakukan untuk membunuh perasaan terlarang ini."

Keheningan kembali menyeruak. Otak Tetsuya masih mencoba mencerna deretan kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut kakaknya. Semua itu dilakukannya demi dirinya? Dan beberapa detik kemudian wajah datar khasnya mulai terlihat. Sebuah senyuman tipis ikut menghiasi air mukanya. Tangan kirinya terulur menyapu lembut pipi kanan sang kakak kembar yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dan kini membuat keadaan berbalik. Kelopak mata Izaya melebar.

"Daijoubu, oniichan. Kau hanya perlu mengingat bahwa aku adik kembarmu. Aku juga menyayangimu lebih dari apapun, selamanya, sebagai saudaraku. Berpisah darimu selama lima tahun juga membuatku tersiksa dengan kerinduan yang mencekikku. Apa jika perasaan terlarangmu itu tumbuh kembali, apa kau akan pergi lagi meninggalkanku?"

Kilat mata Izaya meredup sesaat. Dari penuturan sang adik barusan, ia menyimpulkan. Dirinya bersalah. Secara tak langsung ia sudah melibatkan sang adik yang justru menjadi alasannya melakukan itu semua, melakukan keinginan egoisnya.

"Gomennasai." Sebuah kata itu meluncur begitu saja.

Tetsuya menjatuhkan tangannya kembali ke samping tubuh mungilnya. "Jika Izaya-nii benar-benar membunuh perasaanmu, aku takut kalau-kalau Izaya-nii tidak menyayangiku lagi seperti dulu."

Izaya terkekeh sebentar. "Itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak mungkin, Tetsuya. Apa kau tahu, aku kembali lagi ke Jepang karena aku sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menetap di London. Aku tidak akan pernah menghindarimu lagi. Sekalipun aku berhasil membunuh perasaan itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu. Tidak untuk adik kembar yang paling aku sayangi."

Izaya membalas senyuman manis Tetsuya. Kemudian ia semakin mengurangi jarak diantara mereka. Tidak mendapatkan penolakan apapun dari Tetsuya, Izaya terus melanjutkan dan menautkan kedua bibir mereka. Saling berbagi kehangatan melalui ciuman singkat nan lembut itu.

Selepasnya bibir Izaya dan jarak kembali terbentuk, Tetsuya menyadari bahwa saat itu adalah terakhir kalinya sang kakak melempar tatapan intens padanya.

#

Tiga tahun kemudian...

Akashi duduk di salah satu kursi dari beberapa kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja panjang dengan menyangga kepalanya pada tangan yang disandarkannya di meja. Sebuah jaket merah menjadi alas untuk sikunya yang bertumpu pada meja. Sedang _scarlet-gold_ yang menghiasi kedua irisnya terfokus pada objek disamping tempat duduknya.

Menyadari Akashi yang sedari tadi tengah memandanginya, Tetsuya menghela nafas.

"Akashi-kun, jangan menatapku terus seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi pada buku yang aku baca."

"Aku hanya melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan kebosananku, Tetsuya," balas Akashi. "Kapan kau selesai?"

Tetsuya menutup buku di depannya. "Baru saja, Akashi-kun."

Tetsuya berdiri bermaksud mengembalikan buku pada raknya semula, namun tangan Akashi menahan dan menariknya, mendudukkannya di meja.

"Boleh aku meminta balasannya?"

"Ba-balasan untuk apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Karena sudah membuatku menunggu."

"Tapi, aku kan tidak meminta Akashi-kun kemari." Spontan Tetsuya menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Kau menyalahkanku, Tetsuya?"

Dan detik berikutnya Akashi menarik leher belakang Tetsuya, menyahut bibir mungilnya. Demi apapun, Tetsuya merasa menyesal karena keceplosan bicara. Bukankah membantah Akashi adalah suatu kesalahan.

Akashi meraup, melumat, serta menghisap bibir Tetsuya, menciptakan semburat merah di kedua pipi Tetsuya. Namun dorongan kecil dari Tetsuya entah kenapa berhasil memisahkan kedua bibir yang sedang bertaut tersebut.

"He-hentikan, Akashi-kun, ini di tempat umum."

"Bukankah kau memilih duduk di sini karena bagian sini yang paling sepi dari perpustakaan kampusmu, Tetsuya?"

Tanpa mengizinkan si remaja bersurai langit musim panas tersebut kembali membalas ucapannya, Akashi kembali menyambar bibir Tetsuya. Menjilat bibir bagian bawah Tetsuya dan menerobos gua hangat itu dengan daging tak bertulang miliknya.

Ya, mereka sekarang memang sedang berada di perpustakaan kampus Tetsuya. Meski mereka berdua tidak melanjutkan kuliah di universitas yang sama, Akashi masih rajin untuk mengunjungi Tetsuya di kampusnya.

Kembali ke aktivitas Akashi dan Tetsuya yang errr- sedikit memanas. Lidah Akashi menjelajah serta mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi Tetsuya. Bertukar saliva secara tak langsung melalui kedua lidah yang saling berdansa. Hingga akhirnya kehabisan stok oksigen dan keduanya pun saling memisah, memperlihatkan benang saliva yang menggantung dan menghilang seiring terciptanya jarak.

Tak ingin satu detik pun terlewat, Akashi menyambar kancing kemeja Tetsuya yang dianggapnya menggangggu karena menutupi leher pucat si pemuda _baby blue_. Setelah empat kancing bagian atas terpisah dari lubangnya, langsung saja Akashi mengecup perpotongan leher Tetsuya.

"A-Akashi-kun, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Ngh..." tanya Tetsuya menahan desahan yang mendesak ingin keluar akibat sensasi dari rangsangan yang diberikan Akashi ketika memainkan kedua _nipple_nya.

Merelakan kecupannya yang belum selesai di beberapa bagian leher dan pundak Tetsuya, Akashi mengangkat kepaknya dan membalas pertanyaan Tetsuya. "Jika ada yang melihat, mungkin mereka akan segera meninggalkan kita berdua." Dan setelah itu Akashi kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan mengulum salah satu dari dua tonjolan di dada Tetsuya, membuat Tetsuya berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan erangan-erangan yang berisik.

"Mungkin kau harus membuat pengecualian untukku, Seijuurou-kun."

Dan kedua insan yang sedang dipergok tersebut tersentak hebat mendengar adanya suara dari seseorang selain mereka berdua. Buru-buru Akashi menyampirkan jaket merahnya yang tergeletak di meja ke tubuh Tetsuya.

"Untuk apa kau menutupinya? Aku bahkan berkali-kali melihat tubuhnya yang tak terbalut kain apapun."

"I...Izaya-nii...!" seru Tetsuya bermaksud menyuruh seseorang yang memergokinya itu untuk diam.

"Izaya, sebaiknya hilangkan kebiasaan mengagetkanmu itu," tambah Akashi. "Dan sejak kapan kau disana?"

"Kebiasaan tidak mungkin bisa dihilangkan begitu saja, Seijuurou-kun. Lagipula aku sudah sejak tadi berdiri disini, kau saja yang terlalu asyik dengan Tetsuya sehingga tidak menyadari sekelilingmu."

_Salahkan juga hawa keberadaanmu yang tipis itu, baka!_ Umpat Akashi dalam hati.

Sementara kedua orang itu saling menyapa, Tetsuya membetulkan kemejanya yang terbuka mengekspos dadanya serta mengembalikna kancingnya ke lubang masing-masing. Setelah kemeja biru kotak-kotak yang ia kenakan sudah rapi kembali, ia melepas jaket Akashi yang masih bertengger di tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Izaya?" tanya Akashi sambil duduk di kursinya semula.

Izaya mengernyit. "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, di kampusku, setiap hari, Seijuurou-kun?"

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kening Akashi. Wajahnya kini memperlihatkan ekspresi kesal. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya karena hampir tiap hari kau memergoki kami, Izaya oniisan?"

Kini Izaya terkekeh, ingin rasanya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak jika tidak mengingat adanya kata jaga _image_. "Dan kau tetap saja mengulangnya meski tiap hari aku hampir selalu memergokimu."

"Bu-bukankah ini terlalu cepat kalau Izaya-nii akan mengajakku pulang?" Ups, dan Tetsuya lagi-lagi harus menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya seperti tadi.

"Jadi... kau juga merasa terganggu, Tetsuya?"

Muka Tetsuya merona seketika, merutuki keceplosannya bicara untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah, segera bereskan perlengkapanmu, Tetsuya. Aku akan menunggu di gerbang."

Izaya berbalik dan kini Akashi kembali hanya berdua dengan Tetsuya. Tetsuya menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya turun dari meja. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Akashi kembali mencuri ciumannya yang sempat terpotong tadi.

#

Izaya berjalan seorang diri mengitari kampusnya. Sebenarnya tujuannya adalah gerbang kampus, tapi ia sengaja mencari jalan memutar. Karena ia tahu jika membiarkan Tetsuya berduaan dengan Akashi itu akan memakan waktu.

Dan karena melamun, tak sadar ia menabrak seseorang yang bagai tembok menghantamnya. Dilihatnya orang yang ditabraknya itu, dan ternyata seorang raksasa berkepala ungu.

Kemudian si raksasa itu mengulurkan tangan besarnya. Telapaknya menepuk pelan kepala Izaya, namun bagi Izaya tepukan pelan itu bagai pukulan di kepalanya.

"Oh, kakak Kurochin, ya?" terka Murasakibara Atsushi, nama si raksasa- sebaiknya kita juga menghargainya sebagai manusia- ungu itu. Disebelahnya berdiri Himuro Tatsuya dengan senyum manis khasnya. Dan, ya, tebakan kalian benar, mereka satu kampus.

"Doumo, Atsushi-kun. Maaf sudah menabrakmu." Tangan Izaya menepis pelan tangan Murasakibara yang masih lengket dengan surai langit musim panasnya. "Dan hentikan caramu membedakan aku dan Tetsuya dengan merasakan tinggi badan kami, jika aku Tetsuya, ia tak akan menyukai hal ini."

"Ara~ bermain tebak-tebakan itu asyik, kakak Kurochin," balas Murasakibara sambil melahap keripik kentang di tangannya.

"Kau tidak bersama adikmu?" kini Himuro ganti bertanya.

"Dia akan menyusulku nanti. Maaf sudah mengganggu sedikit waktumu, Tatsuya-kun."

"Tidak masalah, Kuroko Izaya-kun."

Setelah berpisah dengan mereka berdua, Izaya kembali mencari jalan menuju gerbang kampusnya. Dalam hati, ia terinspirasi sesuatu setelah bertemu dengan pasangan MuraHimu tadi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin sebaiknya ia juga segera mencari pasangan agar dapat membiarkan adik kembarnya bebas berdua dengan si heterokrom dan tak perlu memergokinya terus karena merasa iri.

Dan Izaya kembali menabrak seseorang tak bersalah akibat ia melamun sambil berjalan.

"Gomennasai, aku melamun."

"Daijoubu, aku juga melamun."

"Ah, kau Kuroko Izaya-kun?" ucap seseorang yang ditabraknya tadi terdengar antusias.

"Hai."

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku? Kita bersama dalam satu kelas di mata kuliah pertama tadi. Apa kau punya waktu luang? Aku akan mentraktir minuman sebagai permintaan maafku."

Belum sempat menjawab ajakannya, orang itu sudah menarik tangan Izaya menuju _cafetaria_. Namun entah kenapa, hangat yang menjalar dari orang yang menabraknya memberi efek pada jantungnya yang kini berisik karena berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

(A/N)

Itu endingnya. Apa? Nggak memuaskan? Baik, baik, author bener-bener nggak jago bikin ending yang bagus. Pokoknya end. Dan itu endingnya ceritanya Izaya dapat calon pasangan barunya, dan author nggak kasih tau gendernya karena itu terserah mau readers anggap cowok atau cewek. (smile innocent)

Dan akhirnya sempet juga munculin Murasakibara-kun, meski cuma secuil ._. (dilempar Murasakibara). Maaf untuk typo serta alur yang terlalu cepat, Kuga belum sempat membaca ulang.

Dan mungkin yang ingin minta sequel, boleh boleh. Daripada ending yang nggak jelas gini. -_-; yang ingin sequel silakan mengisi kotak review atau PM juga boleh, dua-duanya Kuga kasih karpet merak kok. *plak Dan Kuga pun tetap beri terima kasih juga kalau nggak ada yang minta. Ahaha... (krik krik)

Dan ini balasan bagi yang sudah mau mengisi kotak review :

**Dewi15**-san : Arigatou. Iya, ini lanjutannya, dan maaf kalau nggak sesuai harapan. Hehehe, author nggak bisa baca pikiran orang.

**Flow . L**-san : arigatou for review. Gomen, author hanya bisa bikin cerita yang pendek-pendek. Soal Karoku dari Karneval, lumayan juga sih, tapi karena author nggak tahu seperti apa sifat si Karoku karena nggak pernah nonton animenya, jadi author ragu untuk bilang mirip. Terus, updatenya beneran nggak lama, kan? Hehe...

**Ayue935**-san : arigatou review dan pujiannya. Dan arigatou karena ini juga pertama kalinya author dipanggil senpai XD kalau begitu Kuga ucapin selamat datang di fandom ini :)

**Kurotori Rei**-san : arigatou for review. Izaya hanya jadi bayangan Kagami sewaktu bertanding di lapangan basket jalanan itu saja, kok. Kalau author bikin bayangan baru buat Kagami, nanti author dimarahi Tetsu-kun dan Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sama. Hehe...

**Yunjou**-san : arigatou for review. Baca dari awal juga boleh, kok. Terima kasih juga untuk saran ceritanya, Kuga terharu :') . terima kasih juga sarannya, syukur deh kalau Kuga nggak salah ambil keputusan. Lagipula Kuga orangnya pembosan, kalau bikin fic yang panjang takutnya nanti lama-lama bosan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, hehe. Maaf author jadi curcol.

Arigatou gozaimasu buat para readers, silent readers, yang udah review, fav juga follownya. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca dan mendukung fic gaje ini.

Untuk reviews di chapter ini akan Kuga balas jika ada sequel dari fic ini. Jika tidak ada lewat PM tidak apa-apa kan.

Yosh, arigatou minna ^o^)/ see you in the next story. Thanks a lot for RnR etc.


End file.
